1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of storing a self-bracing traction chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In systems for transporting persons or items, traction chains are often utilized to exactly and reliably move the actual transport platform from A to B. They may for example be lifts for persons or loads or feeding machines for feeding objects to processing plants or evacuating them therefrom, said processing plants being for example freeze drying facilities or coating furnaces. It is thereby known from the document DE 44 24 287 C2 or from EP 0 403 576 B1 to store the traction chains before, behind or beneath the actual drive wheel. Because, as a rule, such a traction chain can only be deviated in one direction, it is often stored beneath the drive wheel to form a half loop as can be seen from FIG. 7 of DE 44 24 287 C2. However, storing the traction chain in this manner requires a large amount of space so that the entire system will be very large as a result thereof.